Goodsprings
Goodsprings is a good tutorial town for your group because it includes a lot of low level skill challenges, which deal with non-Charisma based dialogue. In my campaign, Goodsprings replaces Shady Sands as the town inbetween Vault 13 and Vault 15. Like any other adventure, you may change aspects of the mission to suit your party's levels or take different parts of this settlement in order to construct an entirely new area. Locations When the Player Characters first enter the town, read: :: “You encounter a small settlement. A rusty sign greets you, ‘Goodsprings’.” Seen from a distance, the most notable building is the ‘Prospector Saloon’, which uses letters taken from different neon signs to spell out its own name, similar to a ransom letter. A very old man in a cowboy hat rots away in a rocking chair, outside the saloon. Besides that, all the other buildings look like regular old western houses. Going farther up the road, you see a gas station, and on the other side, behind a cliff, a fallen radio tower. Silhouetted by the sunrise, a hill with a windmill stands at the opposite end of town.” '' Prospector Saloon 'Encounter 1' ''"You pass the elderly man, singing some old country tunes to himself. Inside a redheaded woman attempts to fix a jukebox in the corner, producing only static noises. A dog, sleeping by her side, becomes alarmed and begins to bark viciously at you. She restricts the dog, 'Cheyenne, stay!'. Calmingly, she greets the party, 'Don't worry, She won't bite. . . unless I tell her to. You folks must be new in town. I'm the sheriff, Sunny Smiles. What can I do y'all for?'" Go to''' 2.1 Sunny Smiles'. 'Encounter 2' ''"As you open the door to the Prospector Saloon, a loud argument can be heard. A man dressed in police gear, marked with the words NCRCF, and the bartender are at different stances. 'That's it, I'm done being nice. If you don't hand Ringo over soon, my friends and I are coming over soon, and we're burning this place to the ground', threatens the man. Sarcastically, the bartender replies, 'well if you aren't going to buy anything, get out'. The man picks up a whiskey glass and smashes it against the ground, before leaving." If the Player Characters ask to stop the man, go to 2.8 Joe Cobb. If the Player Characters ask to speak to the bartender, go to 2.2 Trudy. 'Minor Encounters' If the Player Characters wish to learn more about the Prospector Saloon, read: : "There is a pool table and a jukebox are to the right of the bar, and seating and to the left, with bathrooms in the back. 'Next to the gentleman's room, a door is boarded up.' 'The counter, where Trudy is located, is covered in an assortment of different bottles. Old advertisements for Vegas entertainers hang along the walls."'' :: If the Player Characters wish to learn more about the '''Pool Table, read: ::: "Its a dirty old pool table with scratches and tears all over, and most of the balls missing. A pool cue is diagnoally placed across the table." :::: The Pool Cue can be taken and equipped as a Melee Weapon, but is considered stealing, as with all items in the Prospector Saloon. :: If the Player Characters wish to learn more about the Jukebox, read: ::: "The Jukebox is lit and plugged in, but is only making static." :::: The Player Characters can try and fix the Jukebox, but nothing will happen. :: If the Player Characters wish to learn more about the Counter, read: ::: "The counter is peeling and ruined from years without maintenance, but you get the feeling its always been like this. Underneath a glass pitcher of some alcoholic drink, there is an issue of the magazine, Fixin' Things." :::: Fixin' Things can be stolen with a thievery check of 25, unless the bar is cleared, in which case, its an automatic theft. :: If the Player Characters wish to learn more about the Boarded Door, read: ::: "This door is locked." :::: The Player Characters can attempt to unlock the door with a Lockpick skill check of 25. The door leads to Trudy's office. If the PC's manage to enter the room, read: ::::: "You've managed to unlock the door. Inside is Trudy's office. On her desk is a copy of Salesman Weekly. In the corner is a distillery, surrounded by a few jugs of moonshine." :::::: The Player Characters can steal Salesman Weekly '''and the '''Moonshine. If the Player Characters wish to blow up the distillery, they can either set a explosive nearby or perform a Mechanics skill check of 25 to set the distillery to explode soon, allowing for escape. Goodsprings General Store "This store looks like the most boring place ever. Besides empty shelves lining the walls, there is a poster for a soft drink and a shovel. A loud, echoing clock keeps ticking. The cashier looks like he's going to go insane." Doc Mitchell's House Gas Station 'Encounter 1' "As soon as you walk into the gas station, you are greeted by the barrel of a shotgun. Its wielder demands to know who you are." 'Minor Encounters' If the players want to know more about the gas station, read: "There's nothing of value left in this scavenged gas station. On the shelves, you see about ten empty cans and a box of Cram. The gas station is owned by Poseidon Energy. The company's slogon keeps playing on a broken speakers in the corner -- 'Begin your Odyssey with us, Poseidon Energy'." Goodsprings Schoolhouse 'Minor Encounters' Goodsprings Source 'Encounter 1 -- Back in the Saddle' 'Minor Encounters' Goodsprings Cemetery When the players first enter the Goodsprings Cemetery, read: "You come to a hill with makeshift warning signs, among them reading 'KEEP OUT' and 'DON'T DIG'. At the top of the hill are graves and a water tower." Grave Loot Whenever a player searches for loot, they roll a d100 and add twice their Luck. Whatever number they get, they get an item that corresponds with it. The condition they get the equipment in is also a d100 + (Luck * 2). *'''-25 - Nothing *'26 - '.22LR round, standard *'38 - '.357 magnum round, standard *'49 - '''5.56mm round, standard *'61 - '9mm round, standard *'71 - '20 gauge shotgun shell round, standard *'80 - '9mm Pistol *'88 - '.357 Magnum Revolver (1st and 2nd Grave) *'88 - '''Varmint Rifle (3rd and 4th Grave) *+95 - Silenced .22 Pistol (1st and 2nd Grave) *+95 - Single Shotgun (3rd and 4th Grave) Nightstalker's Den When the Players get to the Nightstalker's Den, read: "You see an open cave with several. . . things. . . roaming its mouth. You think these are the Nightstalkers -- a scientific abomination. A hybrid between a coyote and a rattlesnake. It has the head and tail of a rattlesnake and the body of a coyote. A sign is next to the cave opening, which reads 'Coyote Den'". Outside the den are three Nightstalkers. Instead the den are three more Nightstalkers, two Nightstalker pups, and in the very back, the Nightstalker Den Mother. 'Feat: '''A player with a perception of 9 will notice a weak spot in the cave. Someone with an explosive of 60 will notice that you can set up an explosive device and cause a cave in. If the player manages to cause a safe cave in by not having an explosive of 60, they gain +2 to Explosive. Inside the cave are three Piles of Nightstalker Eggs. You can decide to break them or pick up an egg. Each pile will give the Player one egg. One egg will take a month to hatch and you can use the Nightstalker as an animal ally. Characters 'Sunny Smiles * What is This Place? or Tell me About Goodsprings ** "This here town is Goodsprings, if you couldn't tell by the sign outside. It used to be a mining community before the war. A few years back, couple of us settled here. * Looking for Work or What Does a Sheriff Do Here? ** "I'm always out protecting the crops from geckos. Tell you what, I got to chase some of those little monsters away from our water supply, darn things are attracted to it. Why don't y'all folks come along?" *** Yes **** "Alright, follow me. Its just up the road." ***** Go to 1.6 Goodsprings Source *** No ***** "Alright then, I'll be waiting here until you're all ready to go. * Ask to Join Goodsprings Militia ** "Say no more, I'm in." *** Why? **** "Joe Cobb talks about leaving us alone if we give up Ringo, but I know his type. He and his friends will come back to this town eventually." ** "However, between us and Ringo, we aren't really a force to be reckon with. A lot of people here look up to Trudy. If you can convince her to join us, I know the rest of the town will surely join us. I know Easy Pete's got a stick of dynamite somewhere, and Chet just got a shipment of leather armor we could burrow. Talk to them as well. We'll all end up with a few extra holes in us, see if Doc Mitchell will cough up some stimpaks for us, that'd be great." *** Any Ideas on How to Convince Them? **** "For Trudy, a silver tongue would help. It would also help if we can convince her that our plan is good. I don't think 'give' is in Chet's dictionary, you'd have to barter with him. Easy Pete is very protective over his dynamite and he won't just hand it over to anybody. Doc Mitchell is a nice fella', maybe some medical knowledge can convince him." 'Trudy' * Hello ** "Well y'all been causing quite a stir. Glad I finally get to meet y'all. Welcome to the Prospector Saloon.". * Argument ** "Looks like our little town got itself dragged into the middle of something we don't want any part of. About a week ago, this trader, Ringo, comes into town. Survivor of an attack, he says. Bad men after him, needs a place to hide. We figured he was just in shock, so we gave him a place to lie low. We didn't expect anyone to come looking for him. Some of the townsfolk, like Sunny, will probably stand up for Ringo if Joe and his group of friends come back. I personally hope that Ringo sneaks out of town one night and brings the Powder Gangers with him." * Powder Gangers ** “Some convicts the NCR brought from the North to work on the mining caves. Problem is, it turns out giving convicts a bunch of dynamite and blasting powder isn’t the best idea. There was a big escape not too long ago. Some of ‘em stuck together so they could make trouble, and that’s what we’re dealing with.” * NCR ** "Stands for New California Republic. They're some government with outposts all over the wasteland, from Oregon to Mexico." * Who was that? ** "That was Joe Cobb. He's a convict, only without the chains. He's apart of some gang from the NCR Correctional Facility. They call themselves 'Powder Gangers'." * Kill Joe Cobb? ** "You mean murder? Conflict isn't really our way in Goodsprings, even if he is scum. He can bluster and threaten all he wants." * Where is Ringo? ** "He's held up at an abandoned gas station up the road." * Jukebox ** "Not entirely sure what happened to the jukebox. Everything looks fine with it. Maybe there's some interior damage. * Vault 15' ** “All I remember from Vault 15 are bad memories. We were overcrowded and life was very bad. When the door opened, many people left, taking with them the best equipment. Still, some of us tried to stay in the vault. But then we were attacked by some raiders. I was hurt, and I ended up here. The other settlers decided to promote me to mayor.” * Other Places Nearby ** "“Goodsprings doesn’t get much action, but a trader does come by at the beginning of each month to trade for our cattle meat and hide. The traders are the main reason the general store manages to stay in business. Most people just head on down to the Hub -- that’s where all the real important stuff happens.” * Leave ** Before you leave, Trudy warns, "If you plan to leave town soon, stay out of the mountains. I'm hearing stories of travelling merchants disappearing." Trade 'Ringo' *'Calm Ringo Down' **''The man puts his gun down and apologizes, "Sorry 'bout the gun, you just cut me off guard, that's all. I'm Ringo."'' *'Joe Cobb' **''The man chuckles a bit and says, “He’s been trying to look for me. He doesn’t look very tough, though. I hear he’s afraid I’ll shoot him down from one of these windows if I see him and he’s right. I’ll have a much bigger problem when his friends show up. There’s no way I could handle all of them in a gunfight. I’m going to lay low for as long as I can, assuming the town doesn’t throw me to the wolves first. I’ve got no chance against the gang on my own.”'' *'Help Ringo Out' **''Ringo replies, "I’ve only got a few caps on hand right now, but if you get me out of this mess, I’ll be sure the Crimson Caravan pays all of you back. You’ve got my word, but we’d all just end up in a grave if its only us. If some of the other townspeople were also on board, we’d be sure to come out victorious. Go see if the sheriff, Sunny Smiles, wants to join us - she’s friendlier than most around here.”'' *'Who Are You?' **''“I'm a merchant. I work for the Crimson Caravan, the largest caravan outfit in the wasteland. We’re hired to a lot of high-risk jobs, like delivering water from the Hub across the mountain range.”'' *'Trade?' **''"Sorry, all of my goods are south of here, where the Powder Gangers attacked my caravan. They've probably destroyed it."'' *'The Hub' **''“The Hub is the wasteland’s main city of commerce, it’s right in the center of all the big cities. If you get me out of this mess I can take you there.”'' *'Finish Gathering Militia' **''"So what happened? Did Sunny join us? Are we all ready to fight?"'' ***'Ready to Go' ****''Sunny bursts through the gas station door, "Quickly, the Powder Gangers are here to play."'' Go to 1.6.3 Encounter -- Ghost Town Gunfight 'Doc Mitchell' *'Healing' **"Okay, okay. Why don't you relax a second, get your breathing. Let's see what the damage is. Oh that won't be a problem, old Doc Mitchell will have you patched up in no time."'' ***'Crippled Limb ****50 Caps ***'Healing' ****30 Caps ***'Radiation Poisoning' ****40 Caps *'Player Leaves' **''"Oh yea, wait just a minute. Notice y'all came from a vault, well I came from a vault myself, thought I'd give this gizmo. It's a radio receiver. It broke off of my pipboy when I broke it. Doesn't do me any good nowadays."'' *'Vault 15' **''"Disaster of a place. It was overcrowded and nobody was able to communicate. As soon as the vault door opened, most of its citizens turned to pillaging to survive, but Goodsprings was founded by those who still believe in civil ways."'' *'Help the Goodsprings Militia' **'"Seems like everywhere I go, its always the same. Folks never seem to just leave each other alone. I'm not good in a fight with my bum leg, but I could offer some medical supplies. How can I be so sure I'm putting it into good hands." ***'Medicine 35 Success' ****''"Well, my supplies are scarce, but you seem like a medical expert, so I'll give you what I can spare."'' ***'Medicine 35 Failure' ****''"Sorry, but I don't feel right giving y'all my meds."'' *'Cure for Nightstalker Poison' **"Ah, yes. Our brahmin and bighorners are dying every day to the Nightstalker poison. It would be helpful if you could return to me with a few Nightstalker tails -- that's where the poison is located. And, uh, don't be too shakin' by them. I don't know how exactly they were created, but those things are definitely unnatural, not the work of radiation or mutations. They have the boy of coyotes, but the head and tail of a cobra. They're located in the Nightstalker Den, just outside of town. While there, try and find a way to stop those things from spawning."'' Trade '''Easy Pete *'Hello' **'The man continues to sing 'Blue Moon' to himself. ***Hello' ****''The man snaps out of his trance and shouts, "You say somethin'? I can't hear ya'!"'' *****''Who are you?' ******''The man snorts and spits some tobacco into a jug next to him, "Townfolk call me Easy Pete. Used to be a traveller like yourselves. Used to call be a prospector, searching for pre-War junk, shit to sell. Real good claim out east by the mountains. Now, I just take it easy and help out the brahmin and bighorners." *****'Brahmin or Bighorners' ******''"Y'all never heard of brahmin and bighorners? Have y'all been living under a rock? They're the herd. They supply the town with meat and are used by caravaning companies to transport goods. We've been losing a lot of them to geckos and the nightstalkers. Doc Mitchell is trying to make an antidote for the poison."'' *****'Ask to burrow Dynamite' ******''"Too dangerous. Y'all blow yourselves up if I let you touch any of it. Better to leave it buried, safer that way."'' *******'Explosives 35 Success' ********''"Uh huh, guess you know what you're doing after all. It's buried up in the cemetery. Tombstone reads 'Arch Stanton'."'' *******Explosives 35 Failure' ********''"Too dangerous, sorry. Blow yourselves up, blow your neighbor up, blow up the whole town."'' 'Chet' *'Hello' **'"Yo, you folks from the vault? I've got plenty for sale. Even got some weapon mods and special ammo -- well worth your caps, if you ask me." *'Ask to Help Goodsprings Militia' **"Now hold on a minute, I never voted to take on the Powder Gangers. That's at least a thousand cap investment. I got a business to run, why should I help you?"'' ***'Barter 35 Success ****'"Alright, alright. You made your point. I can provide the militia with leather armor and some extra ammo. I sure hope its worth it. And, uh, I'll be guarding this store while all this is going on. I have to put my business first, you understand." ***Barter 35 Failure' ****'"Sorry, I really wish I can help, but I have to put my business first, you understand." *'Weapon Mods / Special Ammo' **"Weapon mods are pieces you can attach to different guns that can boost their power. Silencers, extended magazines -- those things. Special ammo are similar. You got armor piercing, hollow point."'' Trade '''Joe Cobb *'Hello' **'"What the fuck do you want?" *Who are you?' **'"That's none of your fucking business." *Ringo' **'"Ringo's some merchant who decided to shoot rather than pay the toll for being in our territory. We know he's hiding somewhere in town. Would serve these idiots right if me and my friends shot this place up after we got payback on Reno." ***This Area is Your Territory?' ****''"This is our territory now. My gang busted out of the NCR prison east of here, then took it over. Now we're calling the shots."'' *'What Did You Go to Prison for?' **''"None of your damn business. You ought to know better than to ask a man that kind of question."'' ***'Persuasion 35 Success' ****''"Robbed some people, burned some things, killed a few guys. Happy?"'' ***'Persuasion 35 Failure' ****''"You're getting on my nerves. Back the fuck off, I'm gonna blow this joint." He stops talking to you.'' *'Help Catch Ringo' **'"If you can convince these people to hand over Ringo, my gang will set y'all up with some nice gear and protection. I'll be waiting up in the cemetary until you're ready. *'Ready to Capture Ringo' **''"Alright, follow me. We'll meet up with my gang and march into that pathetic town."'' 'Barton Thorn' *'Help / Where is your girlfriend? / How to get to her?' **"Go up this path to the right, past the broken radio tower, and to another right, farther up the cliff."'' ***'Investigation 35 Success ****''You can tell there's something wrong going on here. This man is very calm about this situation and seems to the directions a bit too well.'' ***'Investigation 35 Failure' ****''"You do not notice anything out of the ordinary."'' 'Goodsprings Settler' *'Players attempt to talk to her' **''"Thank you, thank you. Nothing I own could ever repay you." The woman hands you a plastic bottle of puried water before running away.'' Experience Points * Discover Goodsprings **'10 XP *Finish Back in the Saddle **'50 XP *Finish '''Ghost Town Gunfight '''by defeating the the Powder Gangers **150 XP **Goodsprings Fame +100 **Powder Gangers Fame -100 **Karma +30 *Finish '''Ghost Town Gunfight '''by defeating the Goodsprings Militia **150 XP **Goodsprings Fame -100 **Powder Gangers Fame +100 **Karma -30 *Bring '''Nightstalker Tails '''to Doc Mitchell to find a cure for Nightstalker Poison **30 XP **2 Antidote **Karma +20 Category:Locations Category:Vault Dweller Campaign